Terms Undefinable
by mistlove
Summary: Estelle wonders what she really is to Yuri. Even though they can't define their current relationship, they talk and their conversation is full of kisses and promises for the future. Yustelle fluff.


**Title:** Terms Undefinable  
**Summary:** Estelle wonders what she really is to Yuri. Even though they can't define their current relationship, they talk and their conversation is full of kisses and promises for the future. Yustelle fluff.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**A/N:** FLUFF ALERT. I really like established Yustelle fluff okay

* * *

Estelle prods Yuri lightly on the shoulder, trying to wake him up gently. He's sleeping in a bed for once. He usually sleeps hunched over on the floor. He looks so peaceful she feels guilty.

"Wh...?" He blinks up at her blearily. "Estelle?"

He looks so innocent and precious. She can't help it. She leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"What is it?" he asks sleepily before blinking awake and sitting up abruptly, hand reaching for his sword by the nightstand. "Is something wro-"

"Nothing's wrong," Estelle assures him in a soft voice. She places finger to her lips, gesturing to the rest of the group sleeping quietly. She places a hand on his chest, pushing him back gently. "I just couldn't sleep."

Yuri stares at her before chuckling, burying his face in his hands. "What, so Her Highness decides she'll wake up her..." He pauses suddenly before shaking his head. The swordsman looks up and smiles at her softly before lifting up the covers. "Come on."

She does so obediently, sitting down next to him. "Yuri, what am I to you?" she asks after a moment. He had wanted to call himself her... well, he hadn't said anything. She isn't sure what he wanted to say. The fact he didn't use any term at all and just didn't finish the sentence bothers her. She feels a little pleased when his face darkens visibly from the question.

"You're... Estelle," he mumbles.

"Am I your girlfriend?"

"I-" Yuri looks away, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're more than that," he whispers.

"Than what am I?" she presses. She leans against his arm, eyes on his face.

Yuri squirms a little under her scrutiny. "I don't know what to call you."

"Lover?" she asks.

"No." He tucks his hand behind her head, pulling her close to kiss her forehead tenderly. He nuzzles her bangs thoughtfully. "Doesn't fit you."

"But we _are_lovers."

"I know." His tone takes on a suggestive lilt as he slides his hand down her back, fingers curling possessively over her hip. "I just don't like the term."

She doesn't reply, reaching down to toy with the Faerie Ring on his finger. He used his artes even when the team told him not to so once they found out the properties of the Faerie Ring, they shoved it on him, sure it would save them Pineapple Gels.

"Does Her Highness have a fiancé?" he asks, voice neutral.

She stares up at him.

"What?" Yuri holds her gaze. "I'm just asking."

His tone is deceptively casual, but she can see the conflicted feelings in his dark eyes. Does he ask because he thinks they can't be together once she returns to being princess?

"I don't care what the Council or anyone says. They won't force a fiancé on me." Estelle pulls his hand off her hip and brings it up to her lips to kiss the Faerie Ring. She looks up at him, thumb rubbing over the ring gently. "I want you."

Yuri stares at her before a relieved smile breaks across his lips. He kisses her, deep and passionate, both hands cupping her cheeks.

Estelle wonders who she would've fallen in love with if she hadn't met Yuri. Flynn was a friend only to her, despite his similarities to the Amber Knight. The Council probably would have found a suitable young noble for her and back then, she was used to people making decisions for her. Now she can't imagine letting anyone choose who she should love.

They break apart, breathless. Yuri huffs a small laugh, nosing her cheek playfully.  
"I'm not sure if the Council will find that I'm an appropriate fiancé."

Estelle bumps her forehead against his, eyes on his own. "Is this idea really okay with you, Yuri? You don't seem to like you would like being tied down..."

Yuri frowns at her. "With marriage?" He sighs. "Yeah. The old me wouldn't have wanted that. I thought I was just going to be single forever. I figured it would be easier. But now there's you." He tugs her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. "You mean the world to me, Estelle. I don't say that often enough."

Yuri laughs into her neck, his warm breath fanning across her skin.  
"All this talk about marriage... we're both still young. Let's save it for later, when we've got a couple more years on us." He pulls back to look at her, brushing her bangs aside. "I'm glad we're talking about it, but hey, we've got a world to save before our honeymoon anyway."

She giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Yuri raises his eyebrow at her.

She claps a hand over her mouth to contain the giggles. "Sorry! You're just so cute sometimes, Yuri." She feels her smile widen behind her hand when he visibly double-takes and blushes.

"Hey, that's not a nice adjective to describe a full-grown man, Your Highness."

"Oh, it's not?" She teases, reaching up to grip his arm. "I think it works anyway."

"If I'm 'cute', what're you?"

He turns the situation right around, typical Yuri-maneuver. She flushes. "I like to think I'm a pretty lady," she answers, chin raised, trying to look dignified.

"Mmn, that's not quite right." He leans back against the headboard, tugging her into his lap. "I think "beautiful young woman' is more like it."

"Y-You're just saying that to make me blush."

"Yes and no," he chuckles, nipping at her lips lightly. "I'm not lying. But I do like to see you blush."

Estelle revels in the fact that this is a much softer side of Yuri that only she has seen.  
She reaches up and cups his face in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she replies. She lies her head down onto his chest, curling up against his warm body. Her fingers sift through his long locks next to her face. She tugs a few strands to her lips, kissing them. "I love your hair, Yuri."

"Yeah well, there are _other_parts of me that need more love right now."

Estelle laughs, tilting her head back to kiss him.

He's not her fiancé yet and there's no word to accurately describe their relationship, she feels. But it doesn't really matter.

Because she knows she loves him dearly.

And that's what's truly important.


End file.
